elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Pamiętnik Faire Agarwen
Pamiętnik Faire Agarwen – pamiętnik Falmerki z pierwszych dni kiedy Falmerzy musieli się schronić u Dwemerów. Przetłumaczony z Nieznanej książki, tom III przez Calcelmo. Treść Pamiętnik Faire Agarwen Przetłumaczony z falmerskiego oryginału przez Calcelmo z Markartu Przedmowa Daty zapisane w tym pamiętniku zostały przetłumaczone dosłownie. Określenia te nie pasują do żadnej współczesnej miary czasu i podejrzewa się, że są zwyczajową formą liczenia dni i miesięcy. Wykopaliska w starożytnych falmerskich pomieszczeniach niewolników odkryły liczne mosiężne naczynia podobne do głębokiej misy, we wnętrzu których wyryto dwadzieścia karbów. Uczeni wysunęli teorię, że naczynie to umieszczano pod kamieniem, z którego ciekła woda, a jego napełnianie się pozwalało z pomocą karbów śledzić upływ czasu. Ze względu na ten pamiętnik pojemniki te nazwano „kulniir" - prymitywne falmerskie urządzenie do mierzenia czasu. Trzeci karb, dziesiąty kulniir Zdaje się, że upłynęły lata, od kiedy musimy się ukrywać. Nie odważę się napisać, gdzie jesteśmy, z obawy, że narażę na szwank dobrych ludzi tego domu, jeśli ktoś odkryje mój pamiętnik. Rodzina ta, niegdyś znana Śnieżnemu Księciu, okazała nam dużo dobroci. Nawet po śmierci jego wielki wpływ zapewnił nam bezpieczeństwo. W drodze oddzieliliśmy się od wielu naszych współbraci - dyskretne przemieszczanie się tak dużymi grupami było coraz bardziej niebezpieczne. Musieliśmy więc pójść w innych kierunkach i podróżować jedynie nocą. Nie mam żadnych wieści o tym, co stało się z innymi, i obawiam się, że nie będę ich już mieć. Nasze życie zmieniło się na zawsze. Siódmy karb, dziesiąty kulniir Trudno mi nie myśleć w nocy o dawnych czasach. Czasem, gdy odpoczywam, nadal słyszę śmiech Młodych bawiących się w dolinie. Czasem widzę blade przebłyski tych szczęśliwych chwil, które były tak powszechne na ziemiach śnieżnych elfów. Staram się nie zanurzać zbytnio w tych wspomnieniach. Często nasze otoczenie nie pozwala nam cieszyć się szczęściem. Siedzimy w zamknięciu blisko siebie tak długo, że zaczynamy mieć dość siebie nawzajem. Nawet najsilniejsi z nas zaczynają się łamać, gdy nie mogą robić nic poza wspominaniem tego, co utraciliśmy. Budzę się co rano i widzę pozbawione nadziei twarze. Przypominam sobie, gdzie jesteśmy i co zostawiliśmy za sobą. Wszyscy tęsknimy za dniem, w którym znów będziemy mogli wyjść z ukrycia i swobodnie chodzić w świetle. Obawiam się jednak, że tracimy nadzieję na to, by taki dzień miał kiedykolwiek nadejść. Dziesiąty karb, dziesiąty kulniir Męczą mnie łzy kobiet i dzieci. Moje już wyschły. Mężczyźni zaczęli patrzeć na nas, jakbyśmy były słabe, a przecież przetrwałyśmy te same próby, co oni. Nie mogę zmusić się do myślenia o tych wszystkich, którzy zginęli w walce. Nie mogę też jednak wyrzucić z umysłu pamięci o tym, co sama straciłam. Właśnie teraz, kiedy nasz lud powinien trzymać się razem, czuję, jak oddalamy się od siebie. Nordowie naprawdę zwyciężyli. Nasze wielkie niegdyś jedność i duma rozsypały się. Jeśli stracimy teraz nadzieję, nie przetrwamy. Wielu z nas, w tym ja, próbowało dziś przemówić głosem rozsądku. Nie ma nadziei bez rozmów o przyszłości. Nic się nie zmieni, jeśli nasz duch pozostanie złamany. Osiemnasty karb, dziesiąty kulniir Wiemy, że nigdy nie będziemy już śnieżnymi elfami i że nie będzie nam dane kroczyć wolno po tym świecie. Będziemy zawsze w jakiś sposób się ukrywać. Ale nie ma żadnego powodu, byśmy nie mogli żyć w słońcu, czując wiatr na twarzach. Są tutaj nasi przyjaciele, którzy chcą nam pomóc, gdy minie niebezpieczeństwo. Wiemy teraz, jak przetrwać, musimy narodzić się na nowo. Na zewnątrz będziemy wyglądać, jakby nasze miejsce było tu. W naszych duszach będziemy nieść prawdę i nasze blizny. de:Tagebuch der schönen Agarwen en:Diary of Faire Agarwen es:Diario de Faire Agarwen fr:Journal de Faire Agarwen ru:Дневник Фейр Агарвен Kategoria:Skyrim: Książki